izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovi
Lovi Basic Info Name: Lovi Race: human (Italian) Sex: male Age: 13 Birthday: January 1 Love interest: Cece Hair color: dark brown Eye color: dark brown Favorite color: all dark colors Most likely to say: "I hate you, now go away before I kill you." Least likely to say: "I'd be delighted to help you with anything!" Verbal tics: he tends to mutter "tuske" when he's upset Personality Lovi has a dark personality, and is pretty much the opposite of his twin sister. He threatens to kill anyone who annoys him, and actually goes as far as to press a knife against someone else's throat if they don't back off when he tells them to. Though he doesn't look like it, he is actually very strong, but he is only motivated to do so by being taunted or his friends getting hurt. (For example, when he was 7, Lova was being bullied, and Lovi didn't like that. He, without help, took down a fifth grader who was about twice his size.) He dislikes most foreign foods. When he was 10, he had a "no foreign foods" rule for himself that he never wanted to break. However, a year later, his parents felt he needed to actually try other foods to decide if he truly felt he should have his rule or not. He lovs Austrian, Polish, German, and Russian food, and he absolutely hates Irish and English food. He especially loves scones, and especially hates haggis. He is quite straightforward, and he loves girls. (That's not always the best trait combination.) He often times gets slapped ar kicked due to his requests. Appearance Lovi has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, which represents his dark personality. He wears a dark blue t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and black boots. Relationships Lova—Lova is Lovi's older sister. He loves her, and is not afraid to show it. He is willing to hold her hand when she gets scared, hug her back when she hugs him, or put an arm round her to let her know that he's there for her and always will be, no matter who's around or what people might think. Cece—When Lovi and Cece first met, he felt a connection with her that he had never felt with anyone else before. He can only hope she returns his feelings... Sura—Lovi absolutely hates Sura, though he is terrified to insult or hurt her. Lova having entered Lovi's number into her phone incorrectly, Lova told Sura a secret that Lovi never wants Sura to say out loud or otherwise. At the time being, all he can do is silently insult her and hope she doesn't say anything about the secret. Trivia When he drinks soda after eight o'clock, -mutters the rest of the sentence, refusing to say it until Sura brings it up in a roleplay- He's based off of Lovino Vargas from Hetalia, because Lovino is awesome, though his name being the first four letters of Lovino's name is completely coincidental. Lova came first, and I wanted her to have a twin brother whose name was only one letter different than hers. His chess skills are awesomeness. He has enough nerve to go against a princess, though he would never dare go against Sura. He is fascinated by Austria's past, as well as Poland's. If Lova is in one place, Lovi probably won't be very far behind. His favorite song is "Kagome, Kagome". Lova Basic info Name: Lova Race: human (Italian) Sex: female Age: 13 Birthday: January 1 Love interest: none Hair color: dirty blond Eye color: light amber Favorite color: all bright colors Most likely to say: "I'd be delighted to help you with anything!" Least likely to say: "I hate you, now go away before I kill you." Verbal tics: like her brother, she tends to mutter "tuske" when she's upset Personality Despite being the older sibling (by like 7 minutes), Lova is a bit of a crybaby and is scared of many different things. She can't stand to be completely alone, especially in the middle of the night, so Lovi decided to buy her a kitten to keep her company whenever he went shopping at night. Lova can easily act tough and pushy (like Poland), but when her limit is reached, she switches to being her real self (also like Poland): shy and quiet. When she gains a friend, she doesn't ever want to lose them. She is always happy to do anything kind to help out. She loves doing community service, but doesn't do very much anymore due to back pains. Being as physically sensitive as she is, she can hardly even run laps at her school anymore. She loves everything new and is always eager to do new things. She loves cultures and history of most countries, though she dislikes Austria, Sweden, France, and Russia. Appearance Lova has dirty blond hair and light ambr eyes to represent her bright personality, as well as a very large chest to respresent her big heart. She usually wears a white shirt with a pink L inside a red heart stitched to the front, a dark blue skirt, and light brown sandals Relationships Lovi—Lova loves Lovi more than anything in the world. She can't stand to see him hurt or upset, but there is very little she can do about it. She is sometimes hesitant to hold Lovi's hand or give him a hug when they are in public because she's scared of embarassing him. She usually puts his thoughts and feelings before her own because she wants nothing less than to be a good sister. Cece—Lova and Cece get along quite nicely. Sura—Lova doesn't like Sura, as Sura refuses to forget the secret Lova texted her, and she is planning to blackmail Lovi with it. Trivia Lova is loosely based off of Ukraine, but having big boobs like Ukraine is something I didn't notice until three days after I created her. Her chess skills are awfulness. She does most of the laundry and cleaning; she does this to keep anyone from finding out any of Lovi's secrets. She is an anti-feminist, for very obvious reasons. She wants to go her whole life without drinking, smoking, getting married, or having sex. If Lovi approves of something, she will probably approve of it as well. She hates grey gummy bears. She loves chocolate-covered cherries. She is skilled at playing all musical instruments. It's one of her natural talents. Her favorite songs are the piano versions of "Mein Gott" and "Marukaite Chikyuu", as well as most slow instrumental songs. She is known at her school for her beauty and grace, though no one dares approach her because she's always with Lovi, and Lovi would punch them before they even had a chance to say hi. (More for both characters will be posted sometime soon)